Stuck On The Moon
'''Stuck On The Moon '''is the second episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Patrick Star *Quag (debut) *Timmy the Twina (debut) *Lahoonamine (debut) *Leader Plankton *Karen the Assistant (debut) *Sir Sandy (cameo; flashback) *Moonians Locations *Moon *Bucket of Evil Plot Continued from the ending of The Take Over!, Patrick lands on the moon and encounters the daily life of Quag, an evil moonian bent on taking over the moon. Story The rocket Patrick was in finally landed on the moon. Patrick got out of the rocket and stared at all the moonians that were staring right back at him. "Uh oh" said Patrick. "Greetings. I am Lahoonamine," said of the moonians. "Well, where am I?" Patrick asked. "You are on the moon. Don't worry. I'll help fix your rocket. So, how did you get here anyway?" Lahoonamine asked. Patrick remembers how Sir Sandy had stuffed him in a rocket and sent him to the moon. "Well, never mind. I'll fix your rocket. You go explore," Lahoonamine told him. Patrick walked off until an evil moonian named Quag captured him. "So...you're from another planet. Because I'm evil!" Quag told him. "Really?!?! I work for an evil person!" Patrick said. "Yes, well, I'll fix your rocket and you can go home if you help me with my evil plans..." Quag told him before laughing evilly. Quag made Patrick his assistant until he could finish Patrick's rocket. "I knew that ejector would work! That idiotic squirrel will never get me!" Leader Plankton shouted, and he laughed maniacally. Leader Plankton walked up to Karen and pressed the search button on her. He typed in "Patrick Star" and pressed enter. A tracking device suddenly popped out of Karen and started searching for Patrick. Patrick helped Quag out with his evil plans and it was time to take over the Moon! Then suddenly a twina burst in. "Timmy the Twina!" Quag gasped. "Who's Timmy?" Patrick asked. "Timmy is my nemesis. He always foils my evil plans," Quag explained. Timmy chattered and pointed at Patrick. "Oh, this is Patrick, my new evil assistant, and together we shall defeat you!" Quag shouted. A mechanic arm grabbed Timmy by the head and just held him like that. "I, Quag, plan to take over the moon using my new Time Bomb! It will take me back in time, and it will blow up the moon so you can't do anything about it. The Time Bomb is set to fire in one hour," Quag explained to Timmy. Quag and Patrick lay down near the time bomb and they both fell asleep. While Patrick and Quag were sleeping, Timmy spit on the mechanic hand, and it malfunctioned. Timmy spit on the time bomb but it didn't malfunction, so Timmy started reprogramming the bomb. The time bomb started to malfunction from all the reprogramming and the water Timmy spilled on it. After an hour, the Time Bomb flew off into space and blew up. Timmy left Quag's house. Quag and Patrick soon woke up. Quag looked at Patrick, who was very much dried. Quag, realizing that Patrick was from the ocean, sprayed Patrick with moisture, and Patrick returned to normal. "What happened?" Patrick asked. "You dried up, so I had to spray you with moisture," Quag told Patrick. "Oh," Patrick said. Maybe life on the moon wasn't so bad after all. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Season One Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2012 Category:William Leonard Category:Pineapple Entertainment